


Pomegranate Promises

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods, F/M, Fluff, God!Percy, M/M, Multi, Omega!Percy, Writer's Month 2020, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is the youngest son of Poseidon, a god still trying to find his calling. He ends up opening an animal/monster shelter and clinic on Olympus.One day, the underworld requests a house-call.
Relationships: Hades/Percy Jackson, Hades/Percy Jackson/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson/Persephone
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 27
Kudos: 720
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Pomegranate Promises

PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO || Pomegranate Promises || PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: Pomegranate Promises – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/f), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, fluff

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Angitia, Zerberus

Writer's Month Prompt: myths

Summary: Percy runs an animal clinic on Olympus. One day, the underworld requests a house-call.

**Pomegranate Promises**

_Writer's Month 2020_

When Percy decided he was too old to be still living with his parents and that his father's judgment of every single partner Percy brought home was just too much, he moved out. Not just out of the palace, but out of the ocean. Prince Perseus, youngest son of King Poseidon, prince of the ocean, the precious little omega who needed to be doted upon.

He needed his own thing. He was just the Sea Prince to everyone, Poseidon's darling little boy.

Percy needed to step out of his dad's shadow. Most his siblings didn't. Sure, Rhode had her own island that she watched, but Benthy and Kym still lived at the palace, happy with their sea-related powers and working for dad, Proteus was dad's general. Triton had his own palace, ruling over merpeople, he had _really_ stepped out of their father's shadows, he was a king in his own rights.

Percy hadn't really known what he wanted, until one day of hanging out with Apollo and Hermes. They were two of his best friends. He loved that Hermes just got to travel all over and so did Apollo, in his sun-chariot. But that day had been a little different, because Hermes kept complaining about having to take care of a giant hell-hound – a leftover from a now deceased son of Athena. The hell-hound was house-broken apparently and tame, so she wasn't fit to be released in the wild. But Hermes wasn't exactly running a pet-shelter, he had complained.

About a week later, Percy opened the first-ever animal shelter on Olympus.

Home for abandoned pets, monsters and mythological creatures left behind by great demigods who died. Like Pegasus, flying free after Perseus I had passed away. Sure, pegasi in general liked to roam free, but for someone who had been bound to a human for so long, Pegasus sought out human contact so he found himself coming to visit Perseus II a lot (also, the two of them _were_ half-brothers, which was a bit weird, but Percy digressed).

Mrs. O'Leary, the pet hell-hound of Daedalus, had been his first permanent guest though. Hermes was grateful to have her taken in somewhere, because he _did_ feel bad for the puppy – but of all the gods, he was the most unfit to have a pet rely on him like this; his job required too much travel and too little time to tend to a dependent creature like that.

Thanatos was a regular guest all too soon; whenever a hero, a demigod or legacy, died and left behind a supernatural companion, Thanatos started to take it upon himself to bring the creature in question to Percy's animal shelter. The scary god of Death really wasn't that scary, he was a big softy who petted kittens and sometimes played fetch with Mrs. O'Leary.

Over the years, Percy's animal shelter grew. He had a beautiful temple and home, designed by Athena herself – she was a known pet-owner, she _loved_ her owl and she approved of Percy caring for beloved pets who were left alone. The place was amazing and befitting for everyone, stables for the pegasi and unicorns, a lake for the water-bound creatures like hippocampi, many levels, where the animals lived peacefully and safely and happily until they got adopted, if they got adopted.

That was something that had come into play a later in the game. Adoption. They were pets and companions. Sometimes, a god or goddess would come over, in need of a companion, sometimes, divine intervention (in the form or the oracle) told Percy where to send someone – because a new demigod had been born, powerful and in need of a magical guardian. Until then, or in case of not finding a new home, Percy took care of them happily.

Over those first few years, another thing that changed was that Percy got his medical degree. He became a vet. Because it just, it made _sense_ to him. He took care of them, often times they needed medical attention, so why not take care of it himself? He studied under Apollo's son Asclepius.

Asclepius ran the godly hospital, together with his wife Epione. He had been in the middle of teaching his four daughters the arts, so Percy just slipped in there into classes with them. He befriended them and while Panakeia and Hygeia preferred the human medicine, Iaso and Aceso found themselves fascinated by Percy's business and idea.

Slowly, Percy's business grew. From simply him taking in abandoned pets to an actual shelter and a clinic now. Angitia was the latest addition to his staff – the Roman-exclusive goddess of magic, medicine and snakes. Having a reptile whisperer was very handy, considering Percy could talk to all aquatic creatures and all horse-creatures. And a majority of monsters were reptilian based – basilisks, all breeds of dragons and drakons and everything in-between.

/break\

Percy had his favorites. He shouldn't have his favorites, he knew that, but he still did have them. Blackjack, for example. He was a pegasus, who had been imprisoned and only recently freed. A whole flock had found its way to him, but Blackjack was his favorite, the two got along great. Then there was Mrs. O'Leary, who had been his first baby to come to him so there was a special bond. She was a good girl, very fluffy and well-trained. Thirdly, there was Small Bob, a skeleton-kitten (well, saber-tooth cat actually, but he was adorable so he was a kitten).

"Perseus, Angitia, it's good to see you again."

Percy smiled as Thanatos descended onto the balcony that Percy and Angitia were sitting on. Angy was great, she had basically become Percy's best friend at this point. She had been born a legacy through her father. Medea, the strongest sorceress the world had ever seen. Just to be driven mad in anger. In the end, on the run, she had gained herself godhood though Roman-exclusively. Which only brought them closer too, because Percy was a Roman-exclusive god himself – the youngest child of Poseidon/Neptune, only born after they had become Romans. By now, things were far more fluid; the Gods had moved on from both Greece and Rome, so the aspects meant little.

"Thanatos. Who do you bring us today?", asked Percy with a smile.

He had Mrs. O'Leary's head on his lap, petting the downsized hell-hound (some of his patrons were simply too large to host, so with a little magic, they were shrunk into a size that comfortably fit into the house. Mrs. O'Leary was now about the size of a Saint Bernard). Angitia sat with Small Bob on her lap, running her fingers over his spine in a soothing manner.

"I bring no one. I am... here to bring you somewhere, actually", replied Thanatos.

"Why are you stealing my Percy?", asked Angitia dryly. "You can see we are very busy, right?"

"Yes. You are impossibly busy", agreed Thanatos bemused. "However, it's an emergency."

"An... emergency? What... What's going on?", asked Percy concerned.

He pushed Mrs. O'Leary off his lap, causing the puppy to whine in protest. "A housecall. A... VIP."

"Getting more and more interesting by the sentence", drawled Angitia.

"I'll see you later, Angy. Feed the pegasi for me?", requested Percy with a wave.

Angitia huffed but waved back, while Percy grabbed onto Thanatos to allow him to portal them to the underworld. He held on tightly, which at least had stopped flustering Thanatos. The bewinged god was a gentleman through and through and, as an unmated alpha, he didn't want to insinuate anything. It was cute, but Percy was an unmated omega who didn't fawn over every strong alpha he met (though admittedly, Thanatos was quite good looking).

"Mh. Underworld. Interesting. What's this really about, Thany?", asked Percy curiously.

"It's... Zerberus", sighed Thanatos as he led the way. "Something is wrong with him. Lord Hades and Lady Persephone are worried out of their minds. I suggested you may be able to... help."

Zerberus? The three-headed puppy-dog of the underworld? Percy perked up in interest. He had been dying to meet Zerberus – well, not literally, because then he'd actually get to meet the pup. But come on, a three-headed gigantic guard dog? Percy paused when they reached the throne-room.

Hades was... wow. Percy blinked a couple of times, just taking it in. The king of the underworld had an overwhelming presence as he sat on his bone-throne, a black crown on his head, eyes pitch-black just like his wild curls, his cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamonds.

People often mistakenly thought that the most imposing alphas were the ones with big muscles, all physical strength. No. No, those were the foot-soldier kind of alphas. The ones serving under an alpha like Hades, whose power was in his presence, who commanded respect. A true leader. (Also he was really pretty to look at, so that was an added bonus.)

Not that the omega at Hades' side was any less stunning. Queen Persephone, in a dress that had a princess-neckline adored with sparkly gems and diamonds and started out a bright, fresh grass-green around her chest and then slowly faded into black until it was pitch-black at the end. Her broad, brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, on her head a golden tiara with emeralds and rubies. Her face was soft, gentle, her eyes bright and attentive. She was regal and breathtaking and no less a born leader than her husband next to her. The two made quite the pair.

"Is this him? Lord Perseus?", asked Persephone, getting up from her throne. "God of protecting animals and their health. I – We – have heard a lot of you."

Ah yes, Percy really did like his realms. He had earned them himself, caved out that spot for himself. He smiled at the couple and stepped up to them. Hades looked troubled, staring at Percy with narrowed eyes. It felt odd to be seized up by an alpha like this.

"Please, call me Percy. Nearly everybody does. So, Thany says your puppy needs help."

"Yes. Please, come along", grunted Hades gruffly, also getting up.

He led Percy toward the huge three-headed dog in the other room. The giant beast laid sprawled out, whining softly. Looking a bit lethargic, at first glance. Persephone walked up to Hades, taking her husband's hand. The two looked incredibly worried for their fur-baby.

"No need to be frightened, I know he is a mighty-", started Persephone reassuringly.

"Hello, there, big guy", greeted Percy softly as he knelt down in front of the middle head. "You're not dangerous at all, are you? You're a good boy. Well, three good boys. Right? Yes, you are."

Zerberus' tail wagged lazily as Percy ruffled his fur. Hades and Persephone stood aside, watching in bafflement. They had known that Perseus was 'good with animals', but even those people tended to be cautious and frightened when with Zerberus. However, he just... treated Zerberus like a large, cute puppy-dog. Which he was, Hades and Persephone knew that.

"Can... you help him?", asked Hades softly. "He's never been like this before."

"First let me figure out where the problem lays", requested Percy.

He gave Zerberus a thorough check-up, but he didn't find anything wrong with him. Disappointed, and very displeased, did he report back to the king and queen. Though he was far from giving up. He was going to find out what had happened to Zerberus and what was wrong with him.

/break\

Percy became a regular visitor of the underworld, dropping by daily for the next week trying to figure out what was wrong with Zerberus. Hades and Persephone were perfect hosts, they even talked, whenever Percy wasn't too focused on Zerberus. It was oddly interesting to talk to them, he had never talked to those two before, never really crossed paths with them. Well, Hades was the king of the underworld and usually kept to himself down there. Persephone though, it surprised him that they had never run into each other on Olympus before. He got along well with them, but he still wished he could stop visiting like this – he wished he could figure out what was wrong with Zerberus. It clearly wasn't physical, but he couldn't figure out what else it could be.

"Okay. I usually don't do this sort of thing", sighed Angitia annoyed, pacing the room.

Hades and Persephone were furrowing their brows at the new guest Percy had brought with him today. They were familiar with Angitia, in concept, but had also never interacted with her before. She was a demigod turned immortal and they had kind of their own little social circle; it was rare for them to interact with born gods usually. Still, Percy had brought her along and they – _they had come to trust Percy_. The omega was sweet, snarky, responsible, caring and strong.

"I'm sorry, what are you here for, Lady Angitia?", asked Persephone reluctantly.

"Bit of magic to allow Percy to talk to Zerberus. I rarely use this type of magic. It's cheating. And it also gets too... crammed in your head if you understand too many animals. Percy, he already speaks to horses and aquatic creatures", explained Angitia. "So I came along, because this will only be a brief magic spell that will be undone before we leave again."

Hades and Persephone exchanged a concerned look at that but refrained from arguing. They trusted Percy to know what he was doing. Which was odd, they had only known the omega for a week. Yet that was not unfamiliar for either of them. They had met after a council meeting on Olympus, had walked and talked for a long time. Within days, they just _knew_. Their courting phase was short and then they were mated in the underworld, knowing Persephone's mother would try to get in the way (she did try her best, even after the matebond had been formed).

The magic engulfed Percy and glowed purple for a moment, before it settled down. The young god turned his full attention onto Zerberus, kneeling down next to him and talking softly to him. After a few minutes, he got up to join Hades and Persephone again, looking mostly amused.

"Well, did... it help?", asked Persephone worried, gripping Hades' hand tighter.

"You've had Norse visitors recently", stated Percy, a bemused smile on his lips.

"I... Yes. Hel and her husband were over. What... Did their dog bring some rare Norse illness with him?", asked Hades with a glare. "She _will_ hear something from me if-"

"No. Zerby isn't sick. He _misses his friend_ ", sighed Percy, shaking his head a little. "He likes Garm. He's _lonely_. What he's displaying is depression, because he's lonely. He liked having another big dog here to play with, aside from himself. So, I am prescribing you play-dates for your puppy."

"I... That's it? He's lonely?", asked Hades startled, exchanging a look with Persephone.

"Yes. Dogs are social creatures and you two work a lot. He just... needs a friend."

"You have a dog", noted Thanatos quietly from the corner, seemingly a casual remark.

"I do. Mrs. O'Leary. Oh. Oh, yes. If your Norse friends are busy, you can always come by the pet-shelter! Mrs. O'Leary surely would love to meet Zerberus!", exclaimed Percy with a smile.

The look Thanatos gave the mated pair over Percy's shoulder was very _telling_. He could probably smell the interest both Hades and Persephone had in the unmated omega. How very scheming of him. Hades didn't know whether to thank or curse his old friend for it.

/break\

" _I don't like this apple. It tastes nasty_."

Percy blinked confused and turned toward Blackjack. "...That's not an apple. That's a pomegranate. How... did that get in there? I'm sorry, buddy. Here, have a proper apple."

He patted the pegasus' flank apologetically and took the pomegranate. " _The underground people brought it. They always bring them. Leave them laying around. Nasty apples, dunno why_."

The underground people were Hades and Persephone, who had been coming over quite frequently for play-dates between Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary – and any other hell-hound or dog-variation living with Percy. Huh. How very odd. He had noticed the increase in pomegranates in the kitchen lately, but had honestly just assumed that Angitia was having a craving.

"Don't be daft", sighed Angitia. "You do know the myth of Hades and Persephone, don't you?"

She was sitting and combing a unicorn's mane. "I... I mean, of course I do, but I don't see how-"

He paused. Hades had courted Persephone into becoming his queen. With pomegranates. They were _the_ symbol of Hades and Persephone's love. But what did that have to do with them letting the fruit lay around everywhere? He was going to have to talk to the mated pair when they next came over.

/break\

"He is so lovely", whispered Persephone as they approached Percy and Mrs. O'Leary.

"Yes, he is. And he would make for a worthy royal consort", noted Hades.

They had been talking about this, a lot. Never before had they felt like adding someone to their matebond, but Percy was simply quite different from anyone they had ever met before. So they decided to court him; had been courting him for a few weeks now. He hadn't given them an answer yet though. When he spotted them, his face brightened and he waved widely.

"He—ey, guys. Hey, big puppy. Wanna go play?" Percy smiled and ruffled Zerberus' fur.

The big dog ran away enthusiastically, chasing after Mrs. O'Leary. Hades smiled, pleased.

"He is back to his old self, thanks to you", noted Hades. "We owe you for that."

"Oh. Uh. Is that why you... been leaving... uh... fruits around?", asked Percy softly.

"...Well, no. We're doing _that_ to court you", replied Persephone a bit confused.

For a moment, it was quiet between them, before Percy started cussing under his breath. "So _that_ is what Angy meant. I... think I could have figured that out. Should have."

The omega flushed, looking a bit frustrated, though he smiled when he looked at them. A tentative, nearly shy smile. How very untypical for Percy – the young god didn't seem of the shy sort so far.

"Yes. We're... courting you. Unless our advances are unwanted", offered Hades gently.

Percy regarded them slowly, curiously. And then he tilted his head with a mischievous smile.

"Well, no. I mean. You're both gorgeous and funny. I like you. I just... didn't see that coming."

"So... you accept our courting?", asked Persephone thrilled.

"Under _one_ condition", declared Percy, the mischief in his eyes brightening.

He leaned in, slowly, temptingly. Both Hades and Persephone felt drawn in by their chosen omega, also leaning in. For Persephone, this was all quite special and unexpected; she had never felt attracted to a fellow omega before, but something about Percy was simply enchanting.

" _You_ tell my parents", whispered Percy when they were only a breath apart.

He laughed softly at their startled expressions and then gently pecked them both on the lips before simply dashing off to play with Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus in the meadow. Tell his parents...

"We... chose quite the special omega there", muttered Hades fondly.

"Yes, we did", agreed Persephone pleased. "Also: Not it. _You_ tell your brother."

Now it truly felt like history repeating itself. Hopefully Salacia was more merciful than Demeter...

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love god!Percy and I love Percy raising monsters so I figured "why not both" ;D


End file.
